Mi Pequeño Terrorista 2
by Rose Cf
Summary: Aparece Emily, una vieja amiga de Miyagi que hará que Shinobu y Miyagi se separen por un tiempo, ¿pondrán volver a estar juntos? Continuación de Mi Pequeño Terrorista.
1. Prólogo

¡Saludos a todos! Es un placer volver a verlos (aunque nunca los vi ustedes me entienden…) gracias a la insistencia de algunos, hice una segunda parte de Mi Pequeño Terrorista, si no han leído la primera parte de Mi Pequeño Terrorista, les recomiendo que lo lean, porque no van a poder entender nada de lo que pasará en este fic, también les informo que tendrá MUCHO drama, y algunas escenas "fuertes" (de sexo) realmente son 10 capítulos (sin contar el prólogo y el epílogo) bueno, espero que les guste.

PD: Aprovecho para darle publicidad al libro que hice hace poco:

doc/294466619/Si-fueras-para-mi

Disclaimer: Ni Miyagi ni Shinobu me pertenecen, el resto de los personajes si son míos, creo (?)

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 **Narrado por Shinobu**

Ha pasado un tiempo desde que escribí en un diario, Kasumi tiene casi 2 años, y Matsu tiene apenas 4 meses de nacido, últimamente las cosas se han puesto un poco fuertes entre Miyagi y yo, desde que apareció esa zorra de Emily, una vieja amiga americana de Miyagi, ella sabe que estamos casados, sabe que tenemos hijos, pero aun así, no deja de enviarle mensajes todos los días y todo el tiempo a Miyagi, provocando que yo sienta muchos, pero muchos celos, tengo razón, ¿no? Yo no he querido volver al trabajo, necesito cuidar de mi esposo y de mis hijos, y más si esa vieja zorra se aparece todos los días en MI casa, Miyagi dice que no tengo razón de preocuparme, porque él me ama, no a ella, pero no puedo evitar sentir estos terribles celos que me comen por dentro, todo comenzó hace 1 semana.

 **Narrado normal**

*Hace una semana

Shinobu estaba limpiando la habitación que compartía con su esposo aprovechando que sus hijos dormían en la tarde, cuando escuchó a Miyagi riendo, salió de su habitación y bajó por las escaleras, con la sorpresa de encontrarse a Miyagi hablando con una hermosa mujer de cabello amarillo y ojos azules.

\- ¿Miyagi?- Preguntó Shinobu mientras se acercaba a los presentes.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Shinobu! Te presento a Emily, una vieja amiga de los Estados Unidos que estudió conmigo en la universidad hace unos años.- Dijo Miyagi.

Shinobu la mira de pies a cabeza y le muestra una sonrisa falsa, no sabía por qué, pero no le agradaba mucho esa amiga de Miyagi.

Shinobu se sienta al lado de Miyagi y se queda viéndola.

\- Es un placer conocerla.- Dijo Shinobu.

\- El placer es todo mío.- Dijo Emily mientras pasaba una pierna por encima de la otra.

\- ¡You! ¡No me habías dicho que habías tenido un hijo!- Gritó Emily, Shinobu y Miyagi se miran riendo y Miyagi le agarra la mano a Shinobu entrelazando sus dedos.

\- No es mi hijo, es mi esposo…- Dijo Miyagi sin dejar de reír.

Emily abre sus ojos asombrada, no podía creer que Miyagi se había casado con alguien tan joven.

\- Y tenemos 2 hijos, Kasumi, y Matsu.- Dijo Shinobu mientras se pegaba a su pareja, Emily aún no podía decir nada, ninguna palabra salía de su boca.

\- Bueno, ya es tarde, y tenemos que salir a…tenemos que salir.- Le dijo Shinobu mientras se levantaba, realmente no tenían que salir, pero no soportaba la presencia de esa mujer.

Emily tose y pestañea y se levanta.

\- De acuerdo, no los molesto más, Shinobu, You, se dónde está la puerta.- Y sin agregar más, Emily camina hacia la puerta y se va, Miyagi enciende un cigarrillo, se lo coloca en su boca y cruza sus brazos.

\- No tenías que ser tan grosero con ella, solo es una vieja amiga.-

\- Yo no fui grosero, pero no soporto la presencia de esa mujer.- Dijo Shinobu cruzando sus brazos mientras miraba hacia la puerta, odiaba a esa mujer, le parecía tan hermosa, que le daba miedo que le quitara a su amado esposo.

* * *

Les agradezco por haber leído, les informo que estaré publicando cada 2 días, y (como digo en cada fanfic que publico) si quieren, pueden darle seguir la historia (follow story) ponerla en favoritos (favorite story) o dejar un comentario (post review), ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	2. Capítulo 1

Les agradezco sus comentarios, bueno, sin agregar más, espero que les guste el primer capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

~~~Ring, Ring, Ring~~~

Suena el teléfono de Miyagi a las 3 de la mañana, Miyagi contesta y lo pone en altavoz, le daba pereza incluso ponerlo en su oído.

 _\- ¿Hola? ¿You? Soy Emily, sé que es muy tarde, pero como es sábado, estaba pensando si te gustaría venir conmigo a beber en un bar.-_

Shinobu abre sus ojos y frunce el ceño, era el segundo fin de semana que Emily llamaba para invitarlo a salir.

Miyagi ve la cara que pone su esposo y se sienta en la cama.

\- Ehm…lo siento Emily, ahora estoy con Shinobu, quizás otro día, un poco más temprano.- Shinobu se sienta en la cama y cruza sus brazos escuchando la conversación de su pareja con Emily.

 _\- ¡Oh vamos! Nada te cuesta dejar sólo a tu esposo por un rato, no vamos a tener sexo.-_ Se escucha a Emily riendo, eso provocó que los celos de parte de Shinobu aumentaran cada vez más.

\- Lo siento Emily, pero tengo que decir que no, buenas noches.- Colgó Miyagi y puso su teléfono en su mesita de noche, Shinobu no dejaba de fruncir el ceño, Miyagi, al verlo, suspira y lo abraza.

\- No estés celoso Shinobu, lo más seguro es que esté borracha, tenía años sin venir a Japón, y debe estar disfrutando de la buena vida de acá.- Miyagi le da un beso en su mejilla y lo acurruca en sus brazos, Shinobu, al escuchar esas palabras, se quedó tranquilo y cerró sus ojos.

\- De acuerdo, pero no quiero que vayas a salir con ella a beber, me cae muy mal…-

\- Y lo entiendo pequeño, ahora, volvamos a dormir, ¿te parece?- Le pregunta Miyagi a Shinobu, éste asiente y se acomoda acostando su cabeza sobre su almohada, Miyagi da un profundo respiro, odiaba que su pareja se pusiera celoso por nada.

*Al día siguiente

Era temprano en la mañana, Shinobu estaba cocinando, desde que antes de que naciera Kasumi, se había dedicado a aprender a cocinar, por lo que podría decirse que lo que cocinaba le parecía rico a Miyagi.

Shinobu siente unos brazos alrededor de su cintura y sonríe, sabía perfectamente que se trataba de su pareja.

\- Buenos días Shinobu, ¿Cómo dormiste?- Le pregunta Miyagi mientras colocaba su cabeza sobre su hombro.

\- Dormí bien, porque dormí a tu lado.- Dijo Shinobu sonrojándose un poco, había dejado pasar la llamada de la amiga de su esposo, pero jamás esperó que Miyagi pasara sus manos por su espalda y las colocara sobre sus nalgas causando que el menor se sobresaltara.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Qué haces?- Le pregunta apagando la cocina y volteándose para verlo a la cara.

\- Los niños siguen durmiendo, y tenemos tiempo sin hacer el amor, podemos hacerlo en la cocina, nunca lo hemos hecho en la cocina.- Le dijo Miyagi sonriendo, Shinobu se da cuenta que el mayor tenía una notable erección, ¿Qué había soñado que lo había excitado?

Miyagi lo carga, lo pone sobre la mesa y comienza a besarlo en sus labios, Shinobu lo abraza del cuello correspondiendo al beso gustosamente, le encantaba como sabían los labios del mayor, por lo que abrió su boca permitiendo que Miyagi metiera sus lengua y comenzaran las caricias entre ellas.

\- Mh…- Gimió Shinobu sintiendo como su miembro se ponía duro, Miyagi le quita su pantalón dejándolo solo en bóxer y rompe el beso para mirarlo.

\- Sí que te pones duro rápido, se ve que sigues siendo un niño.- Le dijo Miyagi riendo, únicamente lo decía para poner celoso al menor.

Shinobu frunce el ceño y mira el miembro del mayor.

\- ¡Mira quién habla, anciano!- Y antes de que Shinobu pudiera continuar peleando, Miyagi le da un beso metiendo su lengua nuevamente dentro de su boca, pero esta vez, Miyagi comenzó a acariciarle lentamente el miembro al menor por encima de su bóxer.

Shinobu rompe el beso para comenzar a gemir, a Miyagi le encantaba ese sonido.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Miyagi!

\- Shinobu…-

\- ¡Me vengo!

\- Yo…también.-

Y así, terminando haciendo el amor, de una manera en que nunca lo habían hecho.

* * *

Ya saben si quieren, pueden darle seguir la historia (follow story) ponerla en favoritos (favorite story) o dejar un comentario (post review), ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	3. Capítulo 2

Hola a todos, quiero agradecerles por haber estado siguiendo la historia, bueno, espero que les guste el capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

*Unas horas después

Suena el timbre de su casa mientras Shinobu y Miyagi jugaban con sus hijos en el suelo, Miyagi fue a ver quién era y era nada más y nada menos que Emily.

\- Hola You, quería disculparme por lo de ayer, andaba muy borracha.- Dijo Emily riendo mientras se despeinaba su cabello.

Shinobu, al escuchar su voz, frunce el ceño y se pone a escuchar la conversación.

\- No hay problema, Emily, a cualquiera le puede pasar.- Le dijo Miyagi riendo, Shinobu ve como ella le acaricia lentamente su brazo y Miyagi da un paso hacia atrás.

\- ¿Te gustaría salir a pasear?- Le pregunta Emily mientras se mordía su labio inferior.

Miyagi se rasca su nuca nervioso, no podía ni imaginar lo celoso que se pondría su pareja.

\- De acuerdo, solo 10 minutos, que tengo que seguir cuidando a mis hijos.- Miyagi sale cerrando la puerta, Shinobu tenía sus ojos abiertos, no podía creer lo que acababa de ver, ¿su esposo se acababa de ir con la persona que odiaba y tenía casi 2 semanas acosándolo? ¿Qué pensaba hacer Miyagi? Miles de preguntas se pusieron en la mente de Shinobu, lo que menos deseaba y lo que no podía salir de su mente es que su pareja le fuese infiel.

*20 minutos más tarde

Shinobu había acostado a sus hijos y se encontraba caminando alrededor de la sala con los brazos cruzados esperando que su esposo entrara por la puerta pero nada, si antes odiaba a la amiga de Miyagi, ahora la odiaba mucho más.

Miyagi abre la puerta entrando y Shinobu se acerca, por fin lo enfrentaría.

\- ¿Dónde estabas?- Le pregunta Shinobu frunciendo el ceño.

\- Relájate, fuimos a comer helado y nos pusimos a hablar, el tiempo se nos pasó volando.-

\- ¡¿Por qué saliste con ella?! ¡¿Estás loco?!- Le pregunta Shinobu notablemente molesto, Miyagi suspira y se coloca su mano sobre su rostro.

\- ¿Puedes dejar ya tus celos enfermizos? No quiero nada con ella, entiende eso de una buena vez.- Miyagi comienza a caminar hacia la cocina, allí se encontraba su caja de cigarrillo, y el que el menor se pusiera así lo estresaba, y mucho.

Shinobu camina detrás del otro, no se acabaría tan fácilmente la pelea.

\- No, pero ella sí, ¡se ve como quiere algo contigo! ¡Te trata como si estuvieses soltero!- Miyagi agarra un cigarrillo, lo enciende, se lo mete en su boca y luego expulsa el humo.

\- Ella no quiere nada conmigo, Shinobu, deja ya de estar celoso que yo no me pongo celoso cuando sales con tus amigas.- Le dijo Miyagi frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Sí me andas llamando cada media hora!- Le gritó Shinobu cruzando sus brazos, tenía razón, cuando Shinobu salía, Miyagi lo llamaba cada media hora por si se llegaba a emborrachar y se besaba con alguna de sus amigas, aunque Miyagi no lo admitía, también era muy celoso.

Miyagi no dijo nada y siguió fumando su cigarrillo, Shinobu bajó su mirada y apretó sus puños, no podía seguir aguantando esto, el seguir sintiendo ese fuerte dolor que le hacía quemar su pecho.

\- Yo…quiero separarme de ti, Miyagi.- Dijo Shinobu sin mirarlo.

Miyagi abre sus ojos y siente como su corazón se parte en 2, no quería creer que eso era lo que acababa de decir su amado Shinobu.

* * *

Y, como siempre digo, si quieren, pueden darle seguir la historia (follow story) ponerla en favoritos (favorite story) o dejar un comentario (post review), ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	4. Capítulo 3

Hola a todos, les agradezco por haber estado leyendo, les informo que este capítulo hará que algunos lloren, bueno, que lo disfruten.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 _\- Yo…quiero separarme de ti, Miyagi.- Dijo Shinobu sin mirarlo._

Miyagi apaga el cigarrillo y coloca sus manos sobre los hombros de Shinobu sintiendo como algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

\- No, no, no, dime que no es cierto.- Le ruega Miyagi.

Shinobu siente como algunas lágrimas salen de sus ojos pero aun así no se atreve a levantar la mirada.

\- No soporto esto, no soporto el tener que imaginarte con, ella…- Dijo claramente refiriéndose a Emily.

\- No sabes lo mucho que me duele cada vez que hablas con ella, ya no soporto Miyagi, me duele mucho…-

Miyagi lo abraza con fuerza sin dejar de llorar.

\- Dime que no te separarás de mí, te amo, Shinobu.-

Shinobu no corresponde al abrazo y cierra sus ojos.

\- Yo también te amo pero, no puedo seguir viviendo así.- Shinobu se separa y lo mira sintiendo como caían las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

\- Iré a empacar, me llevaré a los niños, iremos a la casa de mis padres, luego vendré a recoger el resto de mis cosas, lo siento.- Dijo Shinobu para comenzar a caminar hacia su cuarto, Miyagi se coloca su mano sobre su rostro, no le gustaba el estar llorando, pero no podía evitarlo, sentía tanto dolor, que podía tirarse en el suelo y comenzar a llorar, pero eso no lo haría, era muy orgulloso para hacer tal escena.

Miyagi siguió llorando por unos segundos y se dedicó a fumarse otro cigarrillo, cuando ve a Shinobu saliendo de su habitación con varias maletas lo mira.

\- Vendré por los niños cuando deje mi equipaje, ya hablé con mis padres, nos darán una habitación.- Y sin decir más, Shinobu salió de su apartamento, no quería seguir hablando con Miyagi, por lo que pidió un taxi y fue a dejar su equipaje en la casa de sus padres.

\- ¡Hijo! Lamentamos mucho que te estés separando de Miyagi, pero nos encantaría tenerte aquí mientras buscas un nuevo hogar.- Le dijo la madre de Shinobu mientras la abrazaba.

Shinobu fue a dejar su equipaje en la habitación donde se quedaría y sale corriendo, no dejaría solos a sus hijos con Miyagi.

A los minutos, Shinobu va a su apartamento, abre la puerta y ve a Miyagi sentado en el sofá.

No dice nada y va a buscar a sus hijos que seguían durmiendo junto con las cosas de ellos, antes de salir por la puerta, se detiene.

\- Te amo…- Dice susurrando para cerrar la puerta e irse.

Miyagi cierra sus ojos, no de nuevo esas terribles ganas de llorar que se apoderaban del profesor.

\- Yo también te amo, mi pequeño terrorista.- Susurró sin abrir sus ojos, no podía permitirse el abrir sus ojos, porque si los abría, estaba más que seguro que comenzaría a llorar, como nunca en su vida había llorado, el perder a Shinobu era uno de los dolores más fuertes que había experimentado en su vida.

Lo que ambos no sabían, era que las cosas iban a volverse muy fuertes y difíciles, de parte de Shinobu, seguiría con el temor de que Emily le quitara a Miyagi, y de parte de Miyagi, que alguien más agarrara el corazón de Shinobu.

* * *

¡Levante la mano quien lloró! Bueno (?) y ya saben si quieren, pueden darle seguir la historia (follow story) ponerla en favoritos (favorite story) o dejar un comentario (post review), ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	5. Capítulo 4

Buenas, sin agregar más, acá les dejo el capítulo 4.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

*3 semanas después

Shinobu no había ido a su apartamento con temor de encontrarse a Emily allí, pero necesitaba ir, necesitaba recuperar el resto de sus cosas, se había sentido fatal, todas las noches lloraba, y últimamente estaba vomitando por las mañanas y se sentía mareado, ¿tanto le afectaba el estar separado de Miyagi?

De parte de Miyagi, Emily lo había visitado todos los días, aunque Miyagi no quisiera y apenas la dejara estar por unos minutos, Miyagi estaba ansioso por ver a sus hijos, pero, si tuviera que ver a sus hijos, eso significaría que tendría que ver a Shinobu, algo que no quería hacer, al menos, no aún, tendría que planificar la forma en la que lo recuperaría, no podía estar mucho tiempo separado de su Shinobu.

Shinobu se despierta una mañana y va a vomitar, ya no soportaba el estar sintiéndose mal, por lo que habló con su madre para que cuidara a sus hijos mientras el iría al médico, pensaba ir al apartamento que compartía con Miyagi luego de ir al médico, era más importante su salud.

Shinobu va al médico y éste le manda a hacer unos exámenes, a la hora, Shinobu va con el doctor sin haber visto los resultados, y se los entrega.

\- Según tus exámenes, todo está bien.- Le dijo el doctor sentado frente a su escritorio.

\- ¿Y qué tengo doctor? ¿Por qué estoy vomitando tanto?

El doctor dura unos segundos en silencio causando que Shinobu se pusiera un poco impaciente.

\- Tú estás embarazado, Shinobu, felicidades.-

Shinobu abre sus ojos y su boca, el que estuviera embarazado por tercera vez, le emocionaba pero también le asustaba.

\- Tengo que hacerte un ecograma para saber cuánto tiempo tienes, ya sabes que tengo que introducirlo dentro de tu ano para poder observar bien, así que por favor, te pido que te acuestes en la camilla.- Le dijo el doctor.

Shinobu hace lo que el doctor dice y se acuesta en la camilla bajando un poco su pantalón, el doctor le introduce el aparato dentro de su ano y comienza a moverlo.

\- A ver…aquí está tú hijo, Shinobu.- Dijo el doctor señalando a la pantalla.

Shinobu mira a la pantalla y sonríe, reconocía a su pequeño hijo.

\- Tienes aproximadamente 3 semanas.- Dijo el doctor, Shinobu se acordó que aproximadamente hace 3 semanas había hecho el amor con Miyagi en la cocina, Shinobu se baja de la camilla y se sienta en una silla en frente del escritorio del doctor, le dijo lo que ya Shinobu conocía a la perfección.

A los minutos, Shinobu salió del consultorio junto con una hoja con todas las indicaciones que le había mandado el doctor y las fotos del ecograma.

\- No puedo creer que voy a tener otro bebé.- Se dijo susurrando mientras caminaba por la calle, el hospital quedaba cerca del apartamento que compartía con Miyagi.

\- Tendré otro hijo, otro pequeño Miyagi.- Dijo mientras se pasaba su mano izquierda por su vientre sobándolo lentamente, como tenía apenas 3 semanas, su vientre ni siquiera estaba inflamado.

\- Y yo que pensaba que estaba enfermo del estómago, eras tú todo este tiempo, ¿eh?- Le preguntó a su hijo sin dejar de sobar su vientre, aunque no lo pudiera escuchar, podía acostumbrarse de nuevo a estar hablándole a su vientre.

Pero, algo se le vino a la mente causando que se detuviera y abriera un poco más sus ojos, estaba separado de Miyagi, y si le decía que estaba embarazado, pensaría que lo haría para que volvieran.

\- No le debo decir que estoy embarazado…- Se dijo susurrando, ahora tocaba la parte más difícil del día, el tener que ver a Miyagi luego de 3 semanas sin verlo.

* * *

Ya saben si quieren, pueden darle seguir la historia (follow story) ponerla en favoritos (favorite story) o dejar un comentario (post review), ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	6. Capítulo 5

Hola a todos, acá les dejo el capítulo 5.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Miyagi se encontraba en su apartamento fumando en el sofá de su apartamento, se sentía muy solo sin la presencia de su familia, pero más que extrañar a sus hijos, extrañaba ver a Shinobu cocinando o peleando, o actuando como la "madre" que era, no podía negar que le fascinaba ver a Shinobu cuidando a sus hijos, y más le fascinaba el tener que dormir abrazado a éste durante las noches.

Miyagi tenía casi 3 semanas sin poder dormir bien, había agarrado la almohada que usaba Shinobu y la abrazaba, esa era la única manera que le permitía dormir tranquilo por unas horas.

Miyagi escucha que tocan el timbre y suspira, seguramente sería Emily, cada vez la soportaba menos pero la trataba con respeto, apaga el cigarrillo y cuando va a abrir, ve a Emily cargando una caja de chocolates.

\- ¡Mira lo que te traje, You! ¡Chocolates! Espero que te gusten.- Dijo Emily entrando a su apartamento, Miyagi cierra la puerta y camina, vio como Emily se sentó en una silla y destapó la caja de chocolates.

\- ¿Quieres?- Le pregunta Emily mientras agarraba un chocolate con sus dedos pulgar, índice y medio.

Miyagi se coloca su mano sobre su frente y se acerca a Emily.

\- Creo que tenemos que dejar de vernos.- Le dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Emily guarda el chocolate dentro de la caja, se levanta y la coloca sobre la silla.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Le pregunta acercándose a él, Miyagi, al notar tal cercanía, cruza sus brazos.

\- Porque por ti fue que mi esposo me dejó.-

Emily ríe y se acerca cada vez más a Miyagi.

\- ¿Por mí? ¿Qué hice yo? Yo no he hecho nada malo, tu esposo te dejó por idiota, por eso te dejó.-

Miyagi aprieta sus puños, no se atrevería que nadie insultara a Shinobu.

\- ¡Shinobu no es idiota! Él puede ser terco, malcriado, y a veces actúa como un niño pero, ¡no es idiota!- Le gritó Miyagi frunciendo el ceño.

-Mira lo que dices de él, si pensabas eso, ¿por qué te casaste con ese chico?-

Miyagi abre sus ojos de golpe, realmente no había dicho cosas muy buenas de Shinobu pero había algo que sabía.

-Porque lo amo y me hace feliz como nunca nadie en mi vida lo ha hecho.-

Emily se sigue acercando y se muerde su labio inferior.

-Ya verás cómo haré para que te olvides de tu amado esposo.-Le dijo Emily sonriendo.

Miyagi se queda quieto aunque sospechaba que lo que haría Emily no sería nada bueno; ella le agarra el rostro a Miyagi y le da un beso en sus labios, en eso se escuchan como unas llaves se caen en el suelo, Emily rompe el beso y Miyagi ve a Shinobu parado en la entrada, sus llaves estaban en el suelo.

-Shinobu…-Dijo Miyagi apartando rápidamente a Emily, y se acerca a Shinobu, éste tenía su boca abierta y de sus ojos salían algunas pequeñas lágrimas.

-No es lo que tú crees.- Shinobu recoge sus llaves del suelo y sale corriendo.

Miyagi se coloca su mano en su cabello y lo jala, ahora si lo había perdido para siempre.

Emily se acerca a Miyagi y lo abraza por detrás acariciando lentamente su pecho.

-Ahora podremos estar juntos, y nadie nos molestará.-Dijo Emily sonriendo sin dejar de acariciarlo.

Miyagi se separa y se dirige a la puerta que seguía abierta.

-Quiero que te vayas y no vuelvas a contactarme nunca más.-Le dijo Miyagi frunciendo el ceño.

Emily agarra los chocolates que había comprado y camina hacia la puerta.

-No hagas algo de lo que después te arrepientas.-Dijo Emily para salir, Miyagi cierra la puerta con fuerza y acuesta su cabeza sobre ésta.

-Shinobu…-Susurró su nombre cerrando sus ojos, ahora tendría que salir para aclarar las cosas con él, y esperar que las cosas vuelvan a como estaban antes.

* * *

Ya saben si quieren, pueden darle seguir la historia (follow story) ponerla en favoritos (favorite story) o dejar un comentario (post review), ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	7. Capítulo 6

Hola a todos, les informo que quedan solo 6 capítulos para que acabe la historia (como pasa rápido el tiempo ¿no?) que lo disfruten.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Shinobu corría por una calle y se detuvo al llegar a un parque, se sienta en una banca y comienza a llorar, lo que acababa de ver le rompía el corazón.

-Maldito Miyagi, sabía que me estabas siendo infiel con esa zorra de Emily.-Dijo entre lágrimas, luego se acordó de su hijo y que tenía que mantener la calma, por lo que da un profundo respiro y cierra sus ojos, eran aproximadamente las 7 de la noche, y no pensaba ir a casa de sus padres pronto.

A los minutos, Miyagi agarra su abrigo y sale corriendo a la casa de los padres de Shinobu, al llegar, toca la puerta varias veces, en eso abre la madre de Shinobu.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Le pregunta frunciendo el ceño, le molestaba que Miyagi haya lastimado a su amado hijo.

-¿Shinobu está aquí?-Le pregunta jadeando ya que se había venido corriendo.

-No, el salió hace unas horas al doctor porque lleva días sintiéndose enfermo.-

-¿Enfermo? ¿De qué?-Le pregunta Miyagi, no sabía que Shinobu había estado enfermo.

-Ha estado vomitando en las mañanas, y a veces se siente mareado.-La madre de Shinobu cruza sus brazos y vuelve a fruncir el ceño.

-No sabes lo mucho que lo lastimaste, ha estado llorando todas las noches desde que rompieron.-

Miyagi abre sus ojos asombrado, ahora sabía que Shinobu había estado sufriendo tanto como él había estado sufriendo.

-Bueno, gracias…-Le dijo Miyagi comenzando a retirarse.

-Matsu y Kasumi te extrañan, si quieres, puedes quedarte con ellos un rato.-Dijo la madre de Shinobu, Miyagi sonríe y entra a la casa de los padres de Shinobu, pensaba quedarse al menos media hora para estar con sus hijos.

Pasan las horas, y ya eran las 10 de la noche, Miyagi había decidido irse de la casa de los padres de Shinobu y comienza a caminar por una calle, jamás se imaginó que era lo que se conseguiría.

Shinobu había ido a comprar un helado para saciar sus antojos y cuando eran aproximadamente las 10 de la noche, comenzó a caminar esperando llegar a la casa de sus padres, pero se mete por un callejón esperando llegar más rápido y se acercan 2 hombres que estaban dentro del callejón.

-Miren quien anda caminando solo a estas horas.-Dijo uno de los hombres.

-Aléjense de mí.-Dijo Shinobu asustándose.

Los hombres lo rodean y el otro hombre le acaricia lentamente su mejilla.

-Eres hermoso, me encantaría probarte…-Dijo el hombre para lamerse sus labios.

Shinobu cierra sus ojos, no podía negar el gran miedo que sentía en ese momento.

Miyagi ve por un callejón a unos hombres acosando a un joven, se comienza a meter dentro del callejón y reconoce a Shinobu, jamás dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño.

-No lo toquen.-Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Los hombres se alejan y Shinobu abraza con fuerza a Miyagi colocando su cabeza sobre su pecho.

-¡Pensé que me harían algo!-Gritó comenzando a llorar sin importarle si manchaba el pecho de Miyagi.

-Ya, calma, no pasó nada.-Le dijo Miyagi comenzando a acariciarle lentamente su cabello.

-Tenía tanto miedo.-Dijo Shinobu sin dejar de llorar, a los pocos segundos, levanta la mirada y ve los ojos de Miyagi.

-Gracias por salvarme.-Le dice susurrando.

Miyagi no dice nada, pasa su mano por detrás de la cabeza de Shinobu y lo atrae para darle un beso.

Shinobu corresponde al beso y a los pocos segundos se apartan.

-Miyagi…-Susurra su nombre, Miyagi le agarra su mano y comienza a caminar.

-Vayamos a nuestro apartamento.-Le dice sin dejar de caminar, Shinobu no reaccionaba y se dejaba llevar por el mayor, tenía tanto tiempo esperando un beso de él que no podía decir nada o alejarse.

* * *

Ya saben si quieren, pueden darle seguir la historia (follow story) ponerla en favoritos (favorite story) o dejar un comentario (post review), ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	8. Capítulo 7

Hola a todos, les agradezco por sus comentarios, pero para aclarar algo, les informo que este fanfic tiene aproximadamente 500 palabras, lo tuve que hacer corto porque no tenía mucho tiempo, bueno, que disfruten el capítulo ;).

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

A los pocos minutos, llegan a su apartamento y Miyagi cierra la puerta y corre a abrazar a Shinobu.

-No sabes cuánto te extrañé.-Le dice Miyagi susurrando, Shinobu corresponde al abrazo pero a los segundos se aleja.

-Te vi besándote con Emily, sabía que me estabas siendo infiel.-Le dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Emily fue la que me besó, yo no la quería besar, tenías razón, Shinobu, desde siempre la tuviste.-Dijo Miyagi mientras se acercaba a Shinobu.

-Te amo, y no pienso perderte otra vez.-Cuando dice esto Miyagi, lo abraza de la cintura y le da un beso en sus labios, Shinobu al principio no corresponde pero al pasar los segundos, corresponde abriendo un poco su boca.

Miyagi mete su lengua en su boca y acaricia la de Shinobu lentamente, ¡cuánto extrañaba el sentir sus lenguas juntas!

A los pocos segundos se apartan y Shinobu lo mira a la cara totalmente sonrojado.

-Supongo que tenías razón en eso del destino, gracias a ti comencé a creer en el.-Miyagi agarra una mano y entrelaza sus dedos, Shinobu sonríe, por fin volvería con su esposo.

-¡Te amo, Miyagi!-Le gritó volviéndolo a abrazar acostando su cabeza sobre su pecho, Miyagi corresponde al abrazo y le acaricia lentamente su espalda.

-Yo también te amo, Shinobu.-

Unos minutos después, se separan y Shinobu lo mira a la cara.

-Iré a buscar a los niños y luego iré por mis cosas.-Cuando Shinobu da unos pasos, siente un mareo fuerte y se agarra del sofá que era lo que tenía más cerca.

-¿Shinobu?-Pregunta Miyagi acercándose preocupado.

-Estoy bien, esto me pasa todo el tiempo.-Le dijo Shinobu mientras colocaba una mano sobre su cara, esperaría unos segundos para que se le pasara el mareo.

Miyagi recuerda las palabras de la madre de Shinobu y lo abraza de la cintura colocando su cabeza sobre el hombro del menor.

-Tú madre me dijo que habías ido al doctor porque te sentías enfermo, ¿qué te dijo?-

Shinobu dura unos segundos en silencio, no sabía si decirle sobre su embarazo.

-Que… ¡estoy bien! Si, ¡estoy bien!-Dijo Shinobu con una sonrisa falsa, Miyagi se da cuenta que mentía y lo voltea para que quedaran mirándose frente a frente.

-¿Cuándo hablaste con mi madre?-Le pregunta Shinobu tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Hablé con ella poco después de que te fuiste, te fui a buscar en la casa de tus padres y cuando llegué, ella me contó que habías salido al doctor porque vomitabas por las mañanas y a veces te sentías mareado.-Dijo Miyagi recordando las palabras que le había dicho la madre del menor.

Shinobu se muerde su labio inferior pensando, tenía que decirle sobre su embarazo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te dijo el doctor?-Le pregunta nuevamente Miyagi.

Shinobu dura unos segundos en silencio, que para Miyagi fueron eternos, y cierra sus ojos.

-Yo pues…el doctor me dijo que en mis exámenes aparecía que todo estaba bien.-

-¿Y…?-Le preguntó Miyagi esperando que Shinobu continuara.

Shinobu da un profundo respiro y se coloca su mano sobre su vientre.

-Me dijo que estoy embarazado, Miyagi.-

Miyagi abre sus ojos asombrado, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

* * *

Ya saben si quieren, pueden darle seguir la historia (follow story) ponerla en favoritos (favorite story) o dejar un comentario (post review), ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	9. Capítulo 8

Hola a todos, aquí les dejo el capítulo 8, que lo disfruten.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 _-Me dijo que estoy embarazado, Miyagi.-_

Miyagi abre sus ojos asombrado, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Embarazado? ¿Otra vez?-Le pregunta Miyagi.

Shinobu asiente y baja su mirada.

-Tengo 3 semanas.-Dijo susurrando.

Miyagi se acuerda que hace 3 semanas fue que ellos tuvieron sexo en la cocina, sin protección, Miyagi comienza a reír y se rasca su nuca.

-Fue cuando lo hicimos en la cocina, ¿cierto?-Shinobu asiente y se comienza a sobar lentamente su vientre.

-Yo…lo voy a tener, ya lo amo.-

Miyagi lo abraza y le acaricia lentamente su espalda.

-Oh Shinobu, ¿qué otras sorpresas me darás?-Le pregunta sonriendo mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-Entonces, ¿estás de acuerdo de que lo tengamos?-Le pregunta Shinobu acostando su cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Claro, ¿qué pregunta es esa? ¿Cómo no voy a querer que tengas a nuestro hijo?-Miyagi coloca su mano sobre el vientre del menor provocando que se sonrojara.

-Pero que esta sea la última vez.-Le dijo acariciando su vientre lentamente.

-Yo no te quería decir, como estábamos separados, no quería que pensaras que era una excusa para que estuviéramos juntos.-Le dijo Shinobu dejándose acariciar por el mayor.

-Pero ahora estamos juntos y eso es lo que importa, ¿no?-Le dijo sin dejar de acariciarle su vientre.

-Mh…necesitamos ir por nuestros hijos.-Le dijo Shinobu sintiendo como se estaba quedando dormido por las caricias de Miyagi.

-Lo sé, pero debemos aprovechar que estamos solos un rato, tenemos casi 3 semanas sin vernos, y eso es mucho tiempo para mí.-Dijo Miyagi mientras pasaba a acariciarle el cabello al menor.

Shinobu se aparta y comienza a caminar agarrando su mano.

-Vamos.-Dijo Shinobu, Miyagi nota que Shinobu no miraba por donde caminaba debido al sueño que tenía y le aprieta con fuerza su mano.

-Espera, podemos ir mañana, por una noche que pasen con sus abuelos no les hará ningún daño, ven, vamos a nuestra cama.-

Shinobu niega y lo mira.

-Necesito a mis hijos, jamás he estado tanto tiempo lejos de ellos.-Dijo Shinobu, Miyagi da un suspiro, sabía lo mucho que amaba Shinobu a sus hijos pero lo veía tan cansado que no quería que fuera.

-Podemos ir mañana por la mañana, necesitas descansar hoy, ven, vamos a nuestra habitación.-Shinobu se soba el ojo y luego asiente, tenía que admitir que no soportaba el cansancio.

Miyagi carga a Shinobu hacia su habitación sin recibir ningún reclamo del menor, cuando Miyagi lo acuesta lentamente en su cama, Shinobu se da cuenta que su habitación estaba exactamente igual a como estaba el día en que se había ido.

-Yo…cuando no podía dormir, agarraba tu almohada y la abrazaba, así podía sentir que estabas aquí.-Le dijo Miyagi mientras sentía como sus mejillas se ponían calientes.

Shinobu se sienta en la cama y ve que Miyagi estaba parado.

-Quiero que te acuestes conmigo, Miyagi.-Miyagi se acuesta a su lado y Shinobu le agarra su brazo sonrojándose.

-Quiero que me hagas el amor.-

-Pensé que estabas cansado.-Le dijo Miyagi ladeando su cabeza.

-Lo estoy pero…no sabes las veces en que desee que me hicieras el amor.-Dijo Shinobu desviando su mirada.

Miyagi ríe y le acaricia lentamente su cabello.

-No sabes lo lindo que eres.-Shinobu lo mira inflando sus mejillas y Miyagi acerca su rostro hasta rozar sus narices.

-Acuéstate.-Le ordena Miyagi, Shinobu se acuesta y Miyagi se comienza a acostar encima de él.

Shinobu coloca sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y Miyagi lo besa metiendo su lengua en su boca.

Ambos acarician sus lenguas por unos segundos, luego Miyagi rompe el beso para verlo a los ojos, le encantaba verlo sonrojado.

Miyagi pasa su lengua por el cuello del menor escuchando como éste gemía, Miyagi le quita su camisa tirándola en el piso y mira sus tetillas, esos hermosos botones que tanto extrañaba.

Se mete una tetilla en su boca y comienza a chuparla, Shinobu se estremece y se agarra con fuerza de la cama.

-¡Oh, Miyagi!-Gimió.

Miyagi saca su tetilla de su boca y la acaricia con su lengua por unos segundos, luego le comienza a dar besos por su pecho, pasando por su abdomen, incluso besando su vientre, le quita su pantalón junto con su bóxer y mira su miembro ya un poco erecto.

-¡Hola! Te extrañé.-Le dijo Miyagi a su miembro.

-Idiota…no le hables así a mi miembro.-Le dijo Shinobu frunciendo el ceño.

Miyagi ríe y se lo mete en la boca, rápidamente se escucharon los gemidos de parte del menor.

-¡Oh, Miyagi!

-Shinobu…-

-¡Me voy a…!-

-Yo también, ah…-

Al terminar de hacer el amor, Shinobu acostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Miyagi y se quedó dormido, Miyagi le acarició su cabello hasta quedarse dormido, por fin sentiría que podía dormir en paz luego de tanto tiempo.

* * *

Ya saben si quieren, pueden darle seguir la historia (follow story) ponerla en favoritos (favorite story) o dejar un comentario (post review), ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	10. Capítulo 9

Hola a todos, les informo que solo quedan 3 capítulos para que acabe la historia (para que se vayan preparando al final) que lo disfruten.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

*Al día siguiente

Shinobu se despierta al día siguiente y se ve acostado en su cama, recuerda todo lo que pasó el día anterior y se sonroja, le alegraba mucho el haber vuelto con Miyagi luego de 3 semanas, Shinobu va al baño que estaba en el cuarto a vomitar y luego de lavarse, se coloca su ropa y va a la cocina, ve a Miyagi haciendo el desayuno, como era sábado, Miyagi no trabajaba.

-Buenos días.-Le dijo Shinobu mientras se sentaba en una silla que estaba cerca de donde cocinaba Miyagi.

-Buenos días, te estoy haciendo tu desayuno favorito, apenas termines de desayunar vamos a buscar a los niños y tus cosas.-Le dijo Miyagi sin mirarlo ya que seguía cocinando.

-Gracias, pero no tengo hambre.-

-Debes comer, recuerda que tienes a un bebé dentro que alimentar.-

Shinobu suspira, había olvidado lo sobreprotector que se volvía Miyagi durante su embarazo.

-De acuerdo, y cuando lleguemos, quiero que le digamos a mi madre que tendrá un nuevo nieto, creo que le emocionará mucho.-Dijo Shinobu para colocar su mano sobre su vientre.

-Creo que le emocionará más que sepa que volvimos.-Miyagi termina de prepararle el desayuno a Shinobu y lo coloca sobre la mesa, Shinobu se levanta, se sienta en la silla que estaba cerca de la mesa, y comienza a comerlo, Miyagi se prepara el desayuno y comienza a comer a su lado.

-Veo que no te quitaste el anillo de matrimonio.-Le dijo Miyagi a Shinobu mientras comía.

-No podía hacerlo, una parte de mí, siempre estuvo seguro de que volveríamos.-Le dijo Shinobu sin evitar sonrojarse un poco.

Miyagi le da un sorbo a su taza de café y luego ríe.

-Supongo que, los 2 pensábamos lo mismo.-Dijo Miyagi mientras miraba su anillo en su mano izquierda, tampoco se lo había quitado a pesar de haberse separado del menor.

*Una hora después

Shinobu y Miyagi se suben en el auto de Miyagi y van a la casa de los padres del menor, apenas llegan, tocan la puerta y ve como la madre de Shinobu abre la puerta.

-¡Shinobu! ¡Me tenías muy preocupada! ¿Dónde estabas?-Le pregunta mientras abrazaba a su hijo con fuerza sin mirar a Miyagi.

-Estuve con Miyagi, mamá, ¡volvimos!-Le dijo Shinobu con una sonrisa rompiendo el abrazo.

-¿Volvieron? ¡Me alegro por ustedes!-

-Y no solo eso, ¡vamos a tener otro bebé!-Le dijo Shinobu a su madre.

Ella se asombra pero vuelve a abrazar a su hijo.

-¡Los felicito! Pero, ¡pasen! Kasumi y Matsu los ha extrañado.-Dijo la madre de Shinobu mientras abría un poco la puerta para dejarlos pasar.

-Están en tu habitación jugando con su abuelo.-Shinobu entra y camina hacia su habitación teniendo a Miyagi siguiéndolo, al llegar, ven a sus hijos jugando con su abuelo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-Les pregunta el padre de Shinobu.

-Vinimos a buscar a los niños, y luego vendremos por mis cosas y la de ellos, Miyagi y yo volvimos.-Le dijo Shinobu a su padre.

-¡Qué bueno! Aunque extrañaré tener a mis nietos en mi casa.-

Shinobu ríe y carga a Matsu.

-Pues, dentro de 8 meses, tendrás a otro nieto con que jugar.-Le dijo Shinobu a su padre.

El padre de Shinobu mira a Shinobu y a Miyagi asombrado, luego abraza con fuerza a su hijo.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Otro nieto! ¡Es la mejor noticia que me han dado!-Gritó sin dejar de abrazar a Shinobu.

*3 meses después

Miyagi y Shinobu habían ido a buscar el resto de las cosas del menor y la de sus hijos, podría decirse que las cosas estaban muy bien de parte de Miyagi y Shinobu, a éste último le había crecido un poco su vientre ya que tenía 4 meses; Shinobu se encontraba haciendo el almuerzo y Miyagi estaba leyendo el periódico.

-Ah…-Se quejó Shinobu colocando su mano en su vientre.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Le pregunta Miyagi levantándose y acercándose al menor.

-El bebé, se movió por primera vez.-Le dijo Shinobu sintiendo como su hijo se movía.

Miyagi coloca su mano sobre el vientre de Shinobu sintiendo como se movía.

-¡Se está moviendo!-Dijo Miyagi emocionado, no podía negar que, aunque ya era la tercera vez que sentía como se movían sus hijos en el vientre de Shinobu, le emocionaba como si fuera la primera vez.

-Miyagi, tenemos que ir a saber el sexo del bebé.-Le dijo Shinobu volviendo a cocinar ya que el bebé se había dejado de mover.

Miyagi se alejó y fue a llamar al doctor, esperaba conseguir cita para ese día.

* * *

Ya saben si quieren, pueden darle seguir la historia (follow story) ponerla en favoritos (favorite story) o dejar un comentario (post review), ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	11. Capítulo 10

Hola a todos, les aviso que este es el penúltimo capítulo de la historia, no me voy a comenzar a despedir, eso lo haré en el siguiente capítulo, así que…que lo disfruten.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

Shinobu y Miyagi habían dejado a sus hijos en la casa de los padres del menor para así poder ir tranquilos al doctor que le había puesto cita para las 4 de la tarde, al llegar, el doctor los deja pasar.

-Tomen asiento por favor.-Les indicó el doctor mientras se sentaba frente al escritorio.

Miyagi y Shinobu se sientan y ambos miran al doctor.

-¿Cómo te has sentido, Shinobu?-Le pregunta el doctor al menor.

-Me he sentido mejor, ya no tengo las náuseas y los mareos ya pararon.-

-¿Y los antojos?-

-Siempre me despierta a las 3 de la mañana para que le traiga algún dulce.-Responde Miyagi para dar un suspiro, era cierto, Shinobu lo despertaba todas las noches para pedirle que le buscara dulces.

-¿Y sigues llorando o poniéndote molesto sin saber por qué?-

Shinobu asiente, el doctor anota en una hoja y se levanta.

-Por favor, quiero que te acuestes en la camilla y te bajes un poco el pantalón.-Le pidió el doctor a Shinobu.

Éste hace lo que el doctor dice y al estar acostado en la camilla, Miyagi le agarra su mano, el doctor le coloca un líquido sobre su vientre que para Shinobu estaba frio y comenzó a pasar un aparato por su vientre.

-Todo se ve muy bien, aquí están sus pies, sus brazos, su cabeza, está todo bien, ¿quieren saber el sexo?-

-Si queremos.-Respondió rápidamente Shinobu.

-Tendrán un varón.-Dijo el doctor, tanto Shinobu como Miyagi sonríen, tendrían otro varón en su hogar.

Al pasar los minutos, el doctor les da varias indicaciones y Shinobu y Miyagi se suben en el auto, apenas Shinobu se estaba metiendo el cinturón de seguridad, Miyagi le agarra su mano haciendo que Shinobu lo mirara.

-¿Qué…?-Comenzó a preguntar Shinobu antes de que Miyagi lo interrumpiera dándole un beso.

-Te amo.-Le susurró sin alejar mucho su rostro.

Shinobu se sonroja y desvía su mirada.

-Yo también te amo, anciano.-Le dice susurrando.

Miyagi sonríe y comienza a conducir, le alegraba mucho la idea de tener otro varón.

*5 meses después

Shinobu estaba en su casa viendo televisión, hace apenas unas horas que había dejado en casa de sus padres a Matsu y a Kasumi, ya faltaban solo 2 semanas para que naciera Yuki, por lo que el vientre de Shinobu estaba muy inflamado, y Shinobu se sentía muy cansado, no podía dar ni 2 pasos porque se cansaba, por lo que se la pasaba viendo televisión o durmiendo, nada muy productivo que digamos.

Miyagi se encontraba limpiando el apartamento, ya que Shinobu no podía, Miyagi se había encargado de hacer las tareas del hogar, y Shinobu le agradecía mucho por haberlo hecho.

De repente, Shinobu comienza a sentir un dolor en su vientre que pasa por su espalda y pega un gemido de dolor mientras se tomaba el vientre.

-Ah…-

Shinobu se comienza a levantar, conocía muy bien ese dolor.

-El bebé va a nacer.-Dijo abriendo sus ojos de golpe.

-¡Miyagi, el bebé va a…!-Comenzó a gritar, pero se queda callado al sentir como salía liquido de su entrada.

Miyagi, al escuchar el grito, sale corriendo, se acerca a Shinobu y lo ayuda a que comenzara a caminar.

-Sh…respira.-Le dijo Miyagi.

Llegan al auto, Shinobu se acuesta en la parte de atrás y estira sus piernas.

-Mh, Miyagi, no aguanto.-Le dice Shinobu llorando.

A los pocos minutos, llegan al hospital, una enfermera se acerca, lo llevan a una habitación y le inyectan un calmante mientras esperaban al doctor de Shinobu, Miyagi había salido un momento para hablar con los padres de Shinobu para contarles que el bebé iba a nacer, por lo que a los pocos segundos, entra a la habitación de Shinobu.

-Acabo de hablar con tus padres, esperarán a que Yuki nazca para venir con los niños.-Dijo Miyagi para sentarse en la orilla de la cama.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-Le pregunta colocando su mano sobre la pierna del menor.

-Un poco mejor.-Le dijo Shinobu mientras colocaba sus manos en su abultado vientre.

Miyagi se acerca y le da un beso en su frente a Shinobu.

Pasan los minutos y llega el doctor, éste dice que tiene que iniciar la operación dejando que Miyagi esté allí, a las 3 horas, termina la operación y se escucha el llanto del bebé, cuando se llevan al bebé para que lo revisaran y a Shinobu a la habitación para que descansara, Miyagi se acerca a los padres de Shinobu que estaban con sus hijos, Miyagi carga a Matsu y le da un beso en su mejilla.

-¡Eres hermano mayor, Matsu!-

-¿Cómo están?-Pregunta la madre de Shinobu que cargaba a Kasumi en sus brazos.

-Están bien, Yuki nació muy sano, y Shinobu está descansando en una habitación.-

-¿Podemos ir a ver a nuestro nieto?-Pregunta la madre de Shinobu.

-Claro, vayan, yo me quedo con los niños.-Los padres de Shinobu se levantan, Miyagi y sienta a sus hijos en sus piernas, los amaba, amaba a sus 3 hijos, pero sobre todo, amaba a su esposo, Shinobu.

* * *

Ya saben si quieren, pueden darle seguir la historia (follow story) ponerla en favoritos (favorite story) o dejar un comentario (post review), ¡nos vemos en el último capítulo!


	12. Epílogo

Hola a todos, y llegamos al último capítulo de la historia, les agradezco por haber tomado su tiempo en leerla, bueno, espero que les guste este capítulo.

* * *

 **Epílogo**

*1 semana después

Shinobu y Yuki habían vuelto a su apartamento, Miyagi no lo había dejado solo ningún momento en que estuvo en el hospital, aprovechando que los padres de su pareja estaban gustosos de cuidar a Kasumi y a Matsu durante los días en que Shinobu estuvo internado, el padre de Shinobu le había dado vacaciones a Miyagi para que éste pudiera cuidar bien tanto a Shinobu como al reciente miembro de la familia, una noche, aproximadamente a las 3 am, comienza a llorar Yuki, tanto Matsu como Kasumi dormían en la misma habitación que su hermano menor.

-Yo iré.-Dijo Miyagi mientras se levantaba, va a la habitación de sus hijos y agradecía que los más grandes no se habían despertado por los llantos de Yuki, Miyagi lo comienza a revisar y tenía el pañal sucio, luego de cambiárselo, lo carga y lo pega a su pecho.

-Sh...Tienes que dormir Yuki, no puedes despertar a tus hermanitos.-Yuki bosteza y en eso entra Shinobu.

-¿Cómo se está portando Yuki?-Le pregunta Shinobu susurrando.

-Bien, él es un buen niño.-Dijo Miyagi para darle un beso en la frente a su hijo.

Shinobu ríe y le da un beso en su mejilla a su pareja.

-No dejo de decir lo buen padre que eres.-Esas palabras de parte del menor, provocaron que Miyagi se sonrojara.

-Te amo mucho, Miyagi.-Le dijo Shinobu susurrando.

-Yo también te amo, Shinobu.-Le dijo Miyagi para darle un leve beso en los labios al menor.

*Al día siguiente.

Kasumi y Matsu estaban durmiendo y Shinobu estaba sentado en una silla cerca de la cocina cargando a Yuki que estaba despierto, ya le tocaba darle de comer.

-¿Piensas desayunar o le darás primero de comer a Yuki?-Le pregunta Miyagi mientras se acercaba al menor.

-Primero comerá él para que lo vaya a acostar, ¿me ayudas a prepararle la leche?-Le pregunta Shinobu a Miyagi.

-Claro.-Dijo Miyagi, él le prepara la leche a Yuki y luego le entrega el biberón a Shinobu, que se lo mete en la boca a su hijo y ve como comienza a chuparlo con rapidez.

-Se ve que tienes mucha hambre, Yuki.-Dijo Shinobu riendo, Miyagi se acerca para observar tal tierna escena, se arrepentía de no haber traído su celular para tomarles una foto, se veían demasiado tiernos.

A los pocos minutos, Yuki se queda dormido dejando el biberón vacío, Shinobu se lo entrega a Miyagi, coloca a Yuki sobre su hombro y le da leve golpecitos hasta hacer que eructara.

-Ese fue un gran eructo.-Dijo Miyagi mientras lavaba el biberón, Shinobu se levanta y va a acostar a su hijo en su habitación, unos segundos más tarde, Shinobu llega a donde estaba Miyagi que había comenzado a hacer el desayuno.

Miyagi termina de preparar los desayunos y desayunan lentamente, cuando Shinobu estaba lavando los platos, se escucha que tocan la puerta.

-Yo voy.-Dijo Miyagi mientras se levantaba del sofá ya que estaba leyendo el periódico.

Al abrir, ve a Emily que le sonríe.

-Emily.-Pronunció su nombre Miyagi, apenas Shinobu lo escuchó se acercó rápidamente y se metió al lado de Miyagi cruzando sus brazos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Le pregunta Shinobu frunciendo el ceño.

-Vengo a despedirme, voy a irme a vivir a Estados Unidos, tengo una oferta de trabajo que no puedo rechazar.-Dijo Emily.

-De acuerdo, que te vaya bien, adiós.-Le dijo Miyagi frunciendo el ceño, Emily no dice nada y se voltea yéndose, Miyagi cierra la puerta y abraza de la cintura a Shinobu.

-Espero que no te hayas puesto celoso con solo con verla.-Le dijo Miyagi a Shinobu.

Shinobu desvía la mirada e infla sus mejillas.

-Cállate, aún no he podido perdonarla por lo que hizo.-

-Pero tú eres el que me tiene, ¿no? Estamos juntos y nadie nos va a separar.-Le dijo Miyagi con una sonrisa sobre sus labios.

-Nadie nos separará.-Le dice Shinobu para mirarlo a los ojos.

Miyagi ríe y le da un beso en sus labios, más nunca nadie se metería en su relación, porque ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos, para siempre.

 **FIN**

* * *

Nuevamente, les agradezco por haber leído la historia, no se que más decir así que...hasta pronto.


End file.
